Living In The Moment
by firefox69
Summary: I wrote this story because i read a wonderful entry and decided to make my own Fox/Katt entry so there are more fictions for people to read. There will be appearances from other characters from within the series. i will develop sub plots for them possibl.
1. Chapter 1

_**LIVING IN THE MOMENT**_

_**starfox fanfic**_

_**kattXfox**_

_**rated T**_

Fox had not left his apartment in almost a month for anything other than to get the daily paper from the Cornerian news or to go to a small bar that always semmed to be almost rather liked it this way because he could just relax and stay out of the eye of the public. the reason this was a concern was because of how he had led a team of mercenaries in a war that they had been hired to fight against the evil emperor Andross so that the lylat system could remain under democratic only problem with all of this was that after the war was over and Andross was dead he just wanted to go back to a normal everyday life but the public thought that he was some kind of a hero or he had asked for a little bit of time to himself to get some things straightened out before the press could begin to bombard him. he had used this time to its fullest but it was almost time to go back out into the outside world and to deal with all of the people who would begin to bug him 24/7.A couple weeks ago his girlfriend Fara had left to go visit her family in Aquas and he had been left alone in this cramped apartment by himself with no company to talk to and admittedly he was starting to go a little bit crazy with all of the pent up energy so he was glad that his time was almost one thing that he was not looking forward to was sitting in front of a camera and trying to give a decently coherent interview for all of the news companies that wanted to interview just figured that he would try to take it one day at a time and then see where he ended had been given a very lucrative offer from the cornerian military which was to pretty much be their official poster boy. that seemed to be all that they ever wanted from him,all that anyone ever wanted from him and he was just about sick of it but it padded his wallet and at least kept a semblance of order to all of his press appearances so that he could focus on getting them done and then being able to get on with the rest of his life.

Tomorrow alone he had a whole slew of interviews and publicity spots that were all more or less aimed towards increasing his image as a war hero and of telling his"extraordinary" exploits in front of a camera. At least he could provide the citizens of corneria with some good morning entertainment and get them ready for their busy until then he would just do his best to enjoy a nice pork roast in peace and quiet as it might be the last time he ever got to eat in peace and quiet for some time. before he could start eating it though he heard his phone go off and he jumped up and ran for it and just before it went to voicemail he hit the receive button and said "Hello? Who's there and why are you calling me?" the person on the other end responded to his questions with "Hey guess who it is? You better know who it is. Anyway, i figured none of us have seen each other for like a month now so i got bored and missed all of you so you wanna get together and get something to eat?" Shocked, Fox replied with "yeah i actually just made a tasty pork roast so if you wanna come on over and eat some of it with me then that would be the others coming too?" the husky voice on the other end said" no you are the only one thaaat i have been able to get a hold of so far so it will just be the two of us tonight. I hope this does not sound weird or anything but I am sitting outside your apartment in my car. I will be up in just a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey it is me again and i hope everybody liked the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter as i am off to a pretty good start for this particular story. let me know if you think the chapters are too short or something but past that i am writing this not you so just deal as well as you can. I got the idea for the chronology of this story from obsidian productionswho published a wonderful story entitled Low on his page and if he becomes angry at that i will take it down but i did ask him so technically , not much he can do about here we go!**_

Fox Mccloud was impatiently awaiting at his front door for the visitor that he was expecting within a couple of minutes. This was the only member of his team that he had seen since the war had ended and they got along member in question was Katt Monroe. he had a little bit of a crush on her despite the fact that she was dating his best friend and wingman Falco Lombardi. He also felt pretty bad because of how he was already going out with Fara but she had disappeared off to God knows where and hadn't thought about him or even called him to talk to him and Falco had disappeared into the red light district and nobody had seen him since so Fox knew that Katt was pretty much single already. The only reason that Fox had not made a move on Katt yet was because he did not want to ruin their friendship by trying to do anything that she did not want to do. At least he could still enjoy being around her even though she made him horribly nervous due to the fact that he did like her so much.

He realised that he had managed to completely zone out and came back to reality when the doorbell rang for like the fifth hastily opened the door to see Katt standing there looking even more wonderful then she usually did in a flowing crimson colored dress that meshed perfectly with her pink fur. Katt said "Hi there I'm wearing a dress because i just got back from a publicity shoot for the new movie that just came out at the theater. Mmm it smells really delicious. Did you cook it just because you knew that i was coming over?" Fox replied "No if i had have known that you were coming over i would have cooked something alot better than this roast pork I just cooked this because it was all that i had in the fridge that i could cook and eat without defrosting anything. You just had the good luck to come over on a night where I had actually taken the time to cook something decent to come in and sit down while I turn up the heat just a little bit so it is not as cold as a meat locker in here." saying this they both entered back into Fox's apartment and Fox pulled out a second chair which made Katt give out a small giggle as she mock curtsied and took the proffered chair with extreme grace and dignity that acutely reminded Fox of how much he liked her. _"No i cant do that to Falco" _said the good part of him but the bad part of him just reminded him that Falco had gone off into the red light district leaving Katt behind just like Fara had done to him. that part of him said that he should forget about that bitch. after all what had she ever done for him to repay all of the favors that he had done for her and for all of the things that he had done for her to keep her happy? the answer to that was nothing she had never done anything for him to reward all of his effort. That was the moment that Fox decided that it was time for him to try and do something about it and to get it sorted out once and for all with no more fooling around and wondering about what could have been or what wasn't.

With all of these thoughts flooding through his head he turned up the heat and then returned to the dining room with a bottle of savignon in his hand that he thought would go perfectly with the tender pork sat down in his chair and said "Here i grabbed this bottle of wine to celebrate our success in the great war. To celebrate all of the close calls that we were able to just barely scrape through and to avoid being blown out of the sky. To the war!" saying this he raised his glass and then downed all of it in one fast gulp and watched as Katt did the same. She said "Wow this is a great pork roast did you really make this yourself or is there a master chef in your kitchen just out of sight?" Fox replied "thank you for the wonderful compliment and no there is no master chef other than me working in that kitchen making my meals. How are things going with Falco?" Katt easily replied" they are going about the same i still have not heard from him and i have just about given u on him as even though i did like him we just do not have that much in common. The only reason we were even together in the first place was because we were in the same place at the same time and it was fun that was the only reason. We would have broken up except the war kept our minds from really thinking about our relationship because we were always busy with fending off the enemies and all of that to really sit down and talk all that much. So we will probably be going our separate ways now. how are thing with you and Fara going?" Fox replied"not all that great we have been dating for almost four months now but she left me here to go and visit her parents and hasn't even called back to say hello since she left although she was seeming kind of distant when i left now that you mention it so who knows what is really going on with us?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:commence**_

_**Well it is now time for the third installment of my starfox fanfic Living In The Moment and there were issues because i uploaded the chapter as a block of text on accident and i only have 1 review on it so far so please make sure to read and review and sorry if the dinner is taking too long but i am going slow to make sure i get all of the details down and that i do not miss anything the first time through. the chapters are short because i don't have long stretches of time to type and then upload it so while some of them may be kind of long most of them will not be.**_

_** A/N:terminated**_

Thing were definitely starting to look up because as far as Fox could tell she was available too so now all he had to do was not screw it up by acting like a total jackass.

"So, how has life been treating you since you got back anything interesting like being stalked by some fan or anything like that?" said Fox. Katt replied"Not really so far all of the fans have been pretty good about giving me my personal space and letting me live my own life without having to deal with them all of the time which is a good thing." Fox said"Wow. You almost make it sound like being a celebrity is not such a bad thing after all. Thanks to you, I might actually be able to go and face the interviewers tomorrow and not be all nervous due to the fact that there are probably hundreds of thousands of people that are going to be watching me talk but there is absolutely no pressure huh?" taking a reassuring tone Katt replied that nope there will not be any pressure at all and do not worry this is going to be funthe interviews will be short and painless and as the leader of the star fox mercenary team you will probably be immortalized forever by the interviews. There will not be any pressure at all it is going to be just fine."

Somehow even with all of the small talk that they were making they were by now done with the dinner and Katt was standing up and getting ready to go. She said "Thank you for the wonderful dinner Fox. It was so good that i might just have to come over and do it again some time after all since we are the last members of our team that have retained contact with each other it is up to us to carry on the legacy of The Great Fox and all of the former members of our team. Okay?" Fox agreed and he helped her up from the chair and opened the door for her. Fox said"Good night and come again." Katt responded"Yes sir I will do my best." And then relaxing just a bit, she added" Good night. and she got up on her tippy toes and planted a kiss right on his mouth. She pulled back,smirking devilishly and took in the furious blush on Fox's face and turned to disappear into the night.

Fox was left standing on the stoop to try and decipher what exactly that kiss had meant and by the time he decided to go back inside he had also decided that it meant that she was most definitely interested in what he had to offer.

Later as he was getting ready for bed he emptied his pockets and found that at some point in the night Katt had managed to slip a piece of paper into his pocket with her home address and her phone number on it. all he could think was "_that sly conniving little minx. I am definitely going to have to get her back for this one."_

several hours later he was still laying in his bed fully awake and could not stop thinking about what had happened between him and Katt long enough to fall asleep so he finally decided to stop trying to sleep and to just get up and to start to get ready for all of the interviews that he had coming up for the following day. He already had his suit layed out and dry cleaned so that all he had to do was take a shower and shave and he would be all ready to go and participate in his interviews which he no longer looked at with a sense of dread. He realised that all of that was because of the praise and encouragement that Katt had given him. _"All in all" _he decided _"last night was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to him and because of it he was actually looking forward to the dawning of a new day._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:commence**_

_** i have a little bit of time right now so i am going to try to write a longer than normal chapter so here we go!**_

_**A/N:terminated**_

Fox had lay awake for the rest of the night doing nothing but getting ready for all of the interviews he had and thinking about all of the confusing and yet not confusing things that had happened last night between him and Katt. The night had started off like a simple dinner between two friends that had known each other for quite some time and he thought that it had been going pretty well for quite some time but then right at the end of all of it for no reason that he could think of Katt had decided that it was a great idea to just up and kiss him and while he had indeed enjoyed it and wished to do it again he was not entirely sure that it was a good idea to do this behind the backs of Fara and Falco and he was fully sure that eventually there would be hell to pay for anything that might happen over the next couple of weeks.

Anyway it was time for him to go to the military base and brief with General Pepper before the interviews started. He walked out of the apartment and as he was going down the stairs he completely was not looking out for where he was going and he accidentaly ran over a small,lithe form and he heard it squeal so he backed up and reached out a hand to help up whoever it was. As it turns out the person that he had ran over was indeed a woman and he said "Ohmigod! Are you okay? My name is Fox McCloud if there is anything i can do to make it up to you then please just tell me and I will do it in a heartbeat." After the woman had stood up she said "My name is Miyu and no it will be all right I can look after myself after all I always have looked after myself and there has never been anyone to look after me. Thank you for the offer but no thank you."

This was all Fox needed to hear and knowing that he was already late as it was he took off in all sorts of a hurry and just as he managed to hop into a cab he told the cabbie "hurry up and step on it because I need to get to the military base on the double ASAP. GOGOGOGOGOGO!" The cabbie peeled off and hurried away to the base.

Once they had reached the base Fox jumped out and as soon as he was he was enveloped in an envelope of security men that escorted him deep into the nearest compound where he found General Pepper waiting especially to talk to him. General Pepper told him"come in and shut the door tight behind you. Good. We have many important things to discuss but mainly we will be discussing what will and what will not be released into the eyes of the public. You can not tell the press anything about the technology that you used in your travels or about anything that you have seen that does not directly relate to your battles against Andross and his evil forces of doom. Past that it should all be okay to tell. Oh one more thing you may not mention anything that puts the cornerian military in even a slightly bad light or else you will be on house arrest so quick that you will have permanent whiplash. Well then have a good day Fox and go get those reporters and the world by extension by the balls. Good luck!"

With these thoughts in his mind Fox was escorted out onto the main tarmac of the base where all of the media equipment was set up for at least 8-10 different news stations and more than a few radio stations. Fox walked over to where his first television spot was and saw that it was the Corneria 3 and he thought to himself that "Wow of course they start me off on the biggest news station this side of the planet. Oh well at least from here on out it will only get easier." He set off on a brisk walk and told himself"just remember that as long as you act like they are taping everything they cant get you offguard." the lead anchorwoman was Katie Wilson who in his own personal opinion that he would never tell anyone else she was the hottest news anchor that he had ever seen and he had spent many a lonely night when Fara was angry at him thinking less than sterling thoughts of Katie. But he always made sure to remember at the end of the night that he was a nobody and that he would never have a chance with her. Now that he was somebody and that he did have a chance he was too busy trying to get the attention of Katt to really do anything so oh well.

Fox walked up to her and said " Hey Katie. So where do you want to start with me?" Katie said" Well you could start with some small talk at least I would appreciate that." so Fox did as she said and started off with "Well then Katie may i just say that you are looking wonderful today? I should say that I can judging by the blush that is on your face. You would think that in this line of work you would not be nearly as shy but i guess that there are definitely people that would still be shy the small talk done with what do you want to know first?"

Katie said "Wow you military-types really do not screw around do you? Well then you could start off by telling us why you decided to get started with the line of work that you are currently involved in?" Fox started in on that beast of a question with apparent gusto saying "Well I originally got involved because my father was a mercenary and when he was killed on a mission I decided to honor his memory by becoming a mercenary as well and by being the best mercenary that the Lylat system has ever seen. I feel like I have done a pretty good job of it because of how I have managed to save this system of ours several times over.


End file.
